Song Shuffle
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Shassie drabbles. The song-shuffle challenge thing. I saw this floating around and wanted to try it, so I set my zune to shuffle and set to it.


**Songs for the Soul**

**Summery**: Shassie drabbles. The song-shuffle challenge thing. I saw this floating around and wanted to try it, so I set my zune to shuffle and set to it.

**Note to 'Only the Curious…' Readers**: I've been working on the next chap but it's been stubborn…in my head its perfect, but on paper? Not so much…anyway, I'll have it up soon.

The rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Happy Easter, everyone!!**

--

_1. I Need Some Fine Wine, and You, You Need to Be Nicer_ _– The Cardigans_

Lassiter could have guessed it, but for some reason he was surprised to find that Shawn was a very talkative drunk.

"Do you know how pretty those eyes are there, Lassie pants?" He hiccupped as Lassiter dragged him from the bar he'd found him at. "They're really pretty. I'd love to swim in them. Can I swim in them?"

"My eyes are not swimming pools, Spencer." He sighed; he didn't even need to try to keep the laugh from his lips because he was rather agitated. Well, make that royally pissed. After spending the past three hours searching the bars of Santa Barbara with Gus, Juliet and Henry searching the rest he wanted to just sleep.

But then again, he knew, he wasn't mad at Shawn. He was the farthest thing from angry with Shawn. He was angry with the world for hurting him so.

Henry was a wreck as it was, and decided that putting all his energy into finding his son would keep him from thinking of his wife's suicide.

"Lassie?"

"Yea, Shawn?"

"I miss my mommy."

"I know you do."

--

_2. Honey this Mirror Isn't Big Enough for the Two of Us – My Chemical Romance _(I took this title rather literally)

"Shawn, for Christ sake would you move?"

"Lassie, do you think it's easy to look this pretty? No! Everyone expects you to look pretty at all times and if one day I decide I don't feel like it they think I'm terminally ill!"

"Shawn…that doesn't entitle you to taking up the whole bathroom mirror for three hours! I have a _real_ job I need to get to and it would be nice if I got ready _before_ the day is over."

"Lassie, don't get your pants in twist, I'm almost done. I just need fix my hair."

"Fix your hair? Really? I was under the impression you just rolled out of bed and let it look like that."

"No! It takes a lot of work to make it look the right way." Lassiter sighed and walked back to the bedroom, but jumped when Shawn slammed the bathroom door, the lock clicking into place. The older man could hear a mischievous laugh from the other side of the door.

"Shawn, damnit! Let me in!"

--

_3. Ready Aim Misfire – New Years Day_

"Shawn, Shawn wait!" Lassiter jumped out of the car, following his boyfriend out into the rain.

"No, no, _no_! Fuck this Lassiter, I'm done."

"Shawn wait, _please_, would you listen to me?"

Shawn angrily stomped on, turning and walking backwards while waving his arms animatedly when he spoke. "No, Lassie! I can't do this anymore, ok? I can't _deal_ with this anymore!" He stopped, bending over and letting out a loud sob, "Do you know how much this hurts?" He sobbed out, "Hiding this? All I do is love you and all you want to do is hide it!"

"But, Shawn, my job-"

"_Fuck_ your job! Ok?! Fuck it! I'm sick of this! Ok? I _don't_ deserve this! All I've ever done is love you, that's it, and do you have any idea how much this hurts? Its like my heart is being ripped out every time I see you in public because I know I can't love you. I _can't_. Its like your love is my fucking _heart disease_."

"Shawn…Shawn, please. Don't-"

"No. No, I'm done." Shawn looked up to the sky and screamed, "Fuck you, Cupid! I don't care anymore!" He turned to Lassiter, "I don't care anymore…I-I don't care anymore about you. I'm better off." He spun around and ran off at full speed, screaming at the top of my lungs "I'm better of without you!"

Lassiter stood alone in the rain, tears streaming down his face as he realized he just ruined the only thing he ever truly loved.

--

_4. All the Time in the World - Lazlo Bane_

Shawn plopped down happily next to his boyfriend on the beach. "Sit back and soak up the rays, Lassie. There's nothing better to do." He smiled widely.

"How can I when every two seconds you're running off into the water and swimming out twenty miles."

"Lassie, did you just exaggerate??"

A small smile slipped across the older man's lips. "Shut up, Shawn."

"Come on, Lassie! Come swim with me!"

"I thought you just told me to sit back and sun bathe?"

"Lassie, c'mon. We can do whatever we want! We've got all the time in the world!"

"You know, it won't be too long until we get burned."

"That's ok, its part of the vacation experience."

"Does the vacation count when we're sitting on the beach two yards from your dad's house?" Lassiter asked with a smile as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

"Shh…don't ruin this, Lassie." Shawn whispered, and the two sat snuggling for the next few minutes, just watching the waves crash on the beach.

--

_5. I Believe in a Thing Called Love – Darkness_

"Shawn…" Lassiter paused, staring down at the man in his arms. "I—I can't explain the things you make me feel. I mean, I didn't believe in love before I met you. I mean, with my failed marriage and Lucinda…"

A bright smile came across Shawn's face, "That's because you were looking for the wrong type of person Lassie."

"And what type of person is that?"

"A person with a vag."

"Shawn! That is so disgusting!"

"What? It's a female body part! It's perfectly natural!"

"But still. You like, gave it a nickname."

"Shut up Lassie, you're ruining our moment."

"You ruined it by bringing up female body parts!"

"Shut up and go back to telling me how much you love me."

--

_6. The Box – Katy Perry _

Lassiter thought to himself how much Shawn had changed his life over the past year they'd been together. He'd been living with his narrow mind, he had no concept of life besides work and failed love. He didn't even really think he'd ever get love. Like he ever lived it.

But then Shawn came into his life.

Before Shawn Lassiter had been a single minded man who never thought outside the box. For Shawn, not only did he live outside the box it was like he lived in a fucking octagon.

As soon as Shawn had asked, Lassiter moved to the other side in an instant…the grass was certainly greener over here. With Shawn life was a game, and now it was a game he actually enjoyed. Not like Monopoly or Scrabble but like Janga, every moment was a surprise, he didn't know left from right or right from left and it excited him. He had no idea when he was on top or about to topple over, but even if he did fall Shawn would be right there to pick him up.

He never thought it could be like this, but secretly he knew this day would come, the day he found someone who made his life worthwhile.

It may not be fairytale-like, but life was worth it now with Shawn and that was perfect for him.

--

_7. Crazy Love – Jason Manns, ft. Jensen Ackles _

It was like Shawn had really developed powers when he realized he was in love with Lassiter. Any time the older man was near by he could all but hear his heart beat and was pulled towards him. Every time the older man smiled or laughed Shawn felt like Heaven itself had been brought to Earth and was blessing him. And any time he needed him, Shawn knew he could run to Lassiter and the man would be waiting there with open arms.

And though it would shock many, Lassiter had a kickass sense of humor, he could have Shawn crying with laughter in an instant. And in the exact opposite way he could also shock, Lassiter could also be very compassionate. Shawn could go with him with any problem and Lassiter would be able to make it all better, just like freaking magic or something.

Shawn needed Lassiter, there was no denying it. The man was like a drug to him. He craved him, and it was crazy because Shawn had never felt a love like this.

--

_8. Boys Will Be Boys – Barbie_ (I know…I'm really pathetic…)

Juliet couldn't take it any more. She really couldn't. Yes, she was happy for Lassiter having finally found love in Shawn Spencer, but if she was the victim of one more prank she was going to shoot both of them.

Ever since Shawn and Lassiter had started dating the prank rate had sky rocketed. Instead of one a week it was one a _day_. Shawn and Gus used to pull them all the time, but now Lassiter was in on it too – she knew it, no matter how much the older man denied it she knew he was part of it.

On Friday she's gotten covered in five pounds of freaking _glitter_ when she opened her umbrella. The day before that she found her coat cuffs sewn shut – they freaking took the time to sew her coat sleeves shut!

Now she sat here waiting for the two lovebirds to come in so she could see their reaction to a little phone call she'd made the previous night…

She kept her head down as they walked in. "Shawn, obviously someone called them. I mean, its not like they made it up."

"They could have. Jess has been jealous of my hair for years!"

"We've only lived in that apartment for one year, Shawn."

"Still!"

"Shawn, we're off topic. I mean, _someone_ called and told them we were moving out! I mean, our stuff was in _boxes_!"

"Morning, boys." She said with an evil smirk as she sauntered by, "Problems at home?" They both stared at her with wide eyes, looking almost horrified as it clicked.

Yes, she would definitely be without prank for a while.

--

_9. I Want to Hold Your Hand – Across the Universe People_ (I've never even seen this movie…)

"Shawn, no."

"Lassiter, please?"

The older detective looked down at Shawn. The look on his face was so longing and almost broken. Shawn obviously couldn't hide it anymore. And Lassiter had to admit, he could barely control it anymore. He wasn't sure how it would work, what with his job. How would people react? He bit his lip. Every time he touched Shawn he just felt pure euphoria. There was no other way to put it.

Biting his lip he all but whispered, "Ok, Shawn." Shawn's eyes lit up like a child's at Christmas. Taking a deep breath Lassiter took Shawn's hand and pushed open the doors of the SBPD.

He panicked a little as they walked into the semi-busy police department, would people be mad? Disgusted? He jumped a little as Buzz McNabb saw them, the younger man's eyes lit up and he cried "Finally!! Hey, Juliet! I win!"

The young woman looked up and seeing the two and she made a face, "Damnit! Couldn't you two have waited until next week to make it public?"

Lassiter stopped, a little surprised. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

--

_10. Precious Love – James Morrison_

Lassiter couldn't believe it. When the hell had he become the clingy type? Well, he knew the answer to that. The second he met Shawn he'd become the clingy type. Lassiter just craved the younger man, there was no other way to put it.

Shawn's love was addicting, he just couldn't get enough.

And this long weekend at Shawn's mom's was really not helping. Who's retarded idea was this? Oh yea…it was his. 'Go visit your mom, Shawn.' He'd said. 'You haven't visited her in a while.' He'd said. 'I'll be fine.' He said.

Bull shit.

Lassiter needed Shawn _now_. He bounced eagerly as he waited to see Shawn walk through the gate. After what felt like forever he saw him. He bolted forward and grabbed the psychic roughly before dragging him off.

"I know that look." He could hear Shawn saying behind him but Lassiter ignored him. He stormed through the crowed and when he found the room he was looking for he pushed the door open and locked it before slamming Shawn into the wall. "Airport bathroom sex? This is new." Shawn grinned. Lassiter merely grunted, pressing his lips to Shawn's neck.

"I missed you, Shawn." He moaned out.

"I missed you too, Lassie."

--

_Holy crap, my drabbles are really long. Who knew I could write so fast?_

_And yea, these aren't my best work but I was writing as fast as I could to finish before the song ended. So whatever. _

_Thanks for reading!_

_-claire_


End file.
